$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {4} & {0} \\ {2} & {0} & {4}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {4} & {2} \\ {2} & {2} & {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3}-{3} & {4}-{4} & {0}-{2} \\ {2}-{2} & {0}-{2} & {4}-{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{0} & {0} & {-2} \\ {0} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]}$